bestest bday ever
by viru's angel
Summary: a bday gift to my little sis palak .happy bday palak . god gives u long life . a palkshay story oc haters stay away


**here is a new story for my bestie cum sis palak .**

 **wish u a very very happy bday palak god gives u all happiness and everything that u want in ur life .**

 **there is a bday gift for u**

 **love u pallu**

 **have a look**

akshay and palak is bestie since childhood . they fall in love with each-other . after completed their study akshay proposed her for marriage which she happily accept .they got married and live happily with palak's bros .

they are (anni- virat) and (aisha-kavin) .

aisha and anni are akshay's sisters .

at present

akki was on mission . palak 's bday came .all celebrate her bday bt she was upset as she was missing him badly . he was always first one to wish her and now he is not here on her this special day. bt she was pretend to be happy in front of her Bros as she know how much her both bro loves her . they couldn't see her upset . so she was trying to be happy .

after doing lots of masti all went their rooms for sleeping . palak too moved in her room .tears start rolling down from her eyes .

she heard a knock on her room . she rubbed her tears and composed herself . palak open door and found aisha there . seeing her like that aisha asked - pallu tu ro rhi thi.

palak said - nhi bs wo aankho me kuch chala gya tha to isliye .

aisha looked at her doubtfully - sure

palak smile on her concern -ha baba btw tu yaha means koi kam tha .

aisha said -ha wo actually bhai ka call aaya tha aj . unhe aane me thoda time lg skta h or wo bilkul safe h .

palak face fell down bt didn't show to aisha - ha to thik h na .uska kam important h na or wo thik h yahi mere liye kafi h .

aisha smile .palak said - vese ab ja vrna bhai phir se mujhe galiya denge ki mene unki night kharab kr di .

aisha blush and move to her room .

palak close her room door . she pic his photo from side table - or kitne din dur rhoge .plz jldi vaps aa jao I m missing u . itna special day h or tum nhi ho . I promise tumhe nhi staungi .

she kept his pic again on table and trying to sleep .

at morning

all were present there except palak .

virat asked - choti kaha h .

anni said -aa jayegi ap log naasta kro thanda ho jayega.

aisha said - wo thodi upset lg rhi thi may be bhai yaha ni h is vjah se .

virat said annoyed - ye akshay bhi na at least ek call to kr skta tha na .

anni glare him and say - wo mission pr gya h picnic pr nhi .

virat said - to kya hua aane do use phir btata hu .

anni stared him and say - acha me bhi to sunu kya btana h apko .

virat kept mum .

kavin and aisha were giggling seeing them .

virat said - mera wo mtlb thodi na h.

Anni said - ha sb pta hh kya mtlb h apka .

virat makes face .

anni turned to kavin and say - tumhe pta h na kya krna h .

kavin said - don't worry bhabhi . sb kuch plan k according hoga .

virat said - kaisa plan .

anni looked at him disbelief and say - apke kam ki ni h so stay away .

meanwhile kavin signals everyone to keep quite as palak was coming down .

anni asked her for breakfast . she said- nhi mujhe bhook ni h plzz .

she was about to move bt virat said strictly - palak naasta kro otherwise tum office nj jaogi . palak was about to say something bt seeing virat angry she sat and start doing her breakfast . after that all leave .

palak was sad whole day . she was not talking much . all were feeling bad to see her like that as she was always naughty ,fun loving, play pranks and cheerful . BT today there is all missing .

at evening kavin and aisha live first together . kavin messeged him to came home with palak . virat confused bt moved to palak and say - tumhe chalna ni h .

palak said - ha bhai .

both leave

at singhania house parking lot

virat got a message from anni - Palak ko phle under bhejo . he said to palak - tu chal me car park kr k aata hu . palak noded and moved inside .

she open door and found inside darkness all over .she confused and said loudly - bhabhi kaha ho ap . itna andhera kyu h ghar me .

meanwhile lights gets on and rose pettles are showering down on her . all shout - happy bday palak . she was damm confused and looked at all .

anni said - ese mt dekh ye idea humara ni tha uska tha and signal her to something .

palak look there and found akshay standing there with a smile on his face .palak ran to him and hugged him tight and start sobbing . akki too hugged her tight and creesed her hair .

palak start complaining - tumne itne din kyu lgaye . pta bhi h mene tumhe kitnaiss kiya . plz ab mujhe chod kr kahi ni Jana .

akki said - kahi ni jaunga jaan .

he made her separate and kissed her on forhead . both lost in each- other . all were smiling .

anni smirked - hello love birds apne romance ko thodi der k liye pause kro hum log bhi h yaha . palak and akki blush .

kavin said - kya bhabhi acha khasa romance chal rha tha disturb kr diya .

palak shout - bhaiii .

kavin made innocent face and all start laughing .

anni said - palsk tum chalo mere sath .ready ho jao .

palak and anni moved in vini's room . anni gave her a beautiful red colour gown . palak looked at her and say - angle bhabhi ye dress .

anni said - tumhe pasand tha to le liya . ab jldi se ready ho jao .mere bhai wait kr rha h . palak change dress and came out . anni start doing her makeup . palak said - bhabhi u know na mujhe makeup bilkul pasand ni h .

anni said - chupchap baith Abhi .and make her wear earings and a bracelet and a pendent in neck . lastly make her wear high heels . palak was irritate by all ( hihihi bday k din itna torture) .

palak and anni came down . akki saw her and lost in her . kavin saw him like that and say - bhai wo Teri hi biwi h to ese ghurna band kr .

akki said - tujhe kya prblm h tere pas teri biwi h na uake pas ja kyu humare bich aa rha h .

palak glare him .

akki held her hand and took her to table where cake is placed . he gave her knife .aisha lightns candle . palak blow candle and cut cake . all sang happy bday song for her . she took cake piece and firstly fed akki . akki too fed him . and then fed others also .

after that palak looked at virat and say - bhai mera bday gift kaha h .

virat gave her gift then she moved to kavin and demanded gift . kavin teased - ab tujhe akki de diya or kya chahiye . palak slightly blush bt control herself and said - that's not fair I want my gift got it .

then she complain virat - bhai bola na ise mera bday gift de .

aisha gave her a gift and said - ye le ab khush .

palak smile widely and said - bahut .

akki said - dinner kre bahut bookh lgi h . all nooded and take dinner with lots of masti . all dishes were palak's fevourite . they did masti for long .

after doing lots of masti all moved to their rooms . palak was first to enter .she turn on lights and shocked to see room as it was beautifully decorated by rose pattels heart shape balloons and candles . she looked at him .he hugged her from behind and ask - kesa lga .

palak just smile then say - its beautiful . she felt something on her neck .she saw there is a beautiful diamond pandent . she mesmerized it bt then speak - akki itna expensive gift lane ki kya jrurat thi .

akki said - tumhare aage ye kuch bhi nhi and picked her in his arms . and moved to bed .

palak said - thank u akki it was my bestest bday ever love u a lot .

akki said - I love u too darling .

 **finally wrote it third time type krke likha h . subah hi post krne wali thi bt u know na sb garbad ho gya sorry for that**

 **and happy bday once again .**

 **love u lods**

 **urs angel**


End file.
